Yosh!
by Inglory22
Summary: The treasure of One Piece and value of nakama is at it again, when Iolan Gered wants to claim a dream that can prove himself worthy: becoming a famous pirate with a famous crew. Characters accepted.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hello and welcome to a brand new One Piece future generation fic. I hope you all will remember to submit your characters as possible and freely as you can. So, all that's left is to enjoy the story.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own One Piece or anything associated with it.

**Yosh!**

_Twenty years have passed after the execution of the Pirate King._

_Twenty years have passed as well of the amazing discovery of the grand treasure, One Piece._

_The news of his death angered many, his allies, rivels and crewmates._

_Though it brought great joy to ones who have hated pirates, espically the Pirate King._

_Monkey D. Luffy was the Pirate King's name and said he left One Piece in its original spot._

_Roronoa Zoro defeated the Legendary Hawk-Eyes Mihawk and became the World's Greatest Swordsman._

_Nami has mapped the entire world and has noveled a book of the Strawhats adventure._

_And Sanji found the All Blue, the wonders of his dream and life._

_Now young men and women, adults and elderly citizens of diffrent races set sail to find--_

_One Piece!_

**Prologue**

**Dawn of a new era**

_A small farming village, with clean cut grass and beautiful growing flowers. The place was peaceful and full of happiness and joy. Seven years ago, a small pirate ship had harbored on this island and was currently looking for a new crewmate, one excellent in swordsmanship and this was the exact place to look. Currently the island was busy having a fiesta for their young civilian now becoming a real pirate and joing a peace crew._

_In a small pub, men and women of the village danced, talked or waved tearful farewells to the newly born pirate. There he sat next to his captain and younger brother, each drinking cold sake and staying silent, as well as keeping distant to the crew and joyous people of the village. The captain had blond short hair and brown eyes, wearing a black cape, white v-neck short sleeve shirt and black pants. The older man had red short hair as well and crystal blue hued eyes and his attire consist of dark blue jeans, a red long sleeve sweater and a gold colored necklace. Both men wore heavy black boots. On the other hand, the young boy had the same hair color and style like the older man, but much more curlier, his eyes were round and a vibrant two colors of blue and green. He wore a long sleeve yellow shirt and blue jeans._

_"So, you must be really proud to see your family and friends excited to see their favorite man sailing off and becoming something great. Were you any aware of this?" asked the captain, raising an eyebrow. The other man gave a light chuckle and took another sip of his sweet and cold sake. "Whats so funny?" he smirked._

_The new crewmate shook his head. "No. I'm just so glad to see my dream coming real. Its such an honor to be strong and famous through out the East Blue, Grand Line and New World." he replied. The captain lefted a hand and place it on his shoulder, the other man turned his head to face him in question. "Whats wrong, Inuzami?"_

_Inuzami smiled and looked up. "The sea is a vast of danger and trouble. Think you can handle it?"_

_"Well duh, you are the one who really wanted me to go right captain?"_

_"Yes of course. I just wanted to know if your so sure of yourself here."_

_"I am sure of myself, trust me. Remember i'm a skilled swordsman, so don't underestimate me."_

_"That is true." Inuzami agreed. He took a sip of his sake and cut his eyes, looking over at the young boy beside him. Eversince the party started he hadn't said or peeped a word. "Mind telling me whats been on your mind all day sport? You can tell me anything, i'm your bro's captain." Inuzami assured the young lad. The boy threw his cup down on the floor, the crash alarmed everyone in the bar to thier feet. "Whats wrong?"_

_"Don't you tell me "whats wrong'?! Your taking Avery away from me and I won't let you!!" the boy cried. He stod on the bar infront of Inuzami, who took the boy from his collars, lefted him up eyelevel and shook him a couple times. The boy's eyes tensed growing red when Inuzami noticed trails of tears weeping out Avery's younger brothers eye sockets. "Avery!"_

_"Iolanthe quit down before mom-" Avery shushed the boy, only to be interrupted by an older woman with long curly black hair with four bangs on the side and crystal blue colored eyes. She wore a no sleeve lavender dress reaching her ankles with dozen colorful flowers imprinting it and also light pink bunny slippers, that looked as if it would fall off. She walked out the door behind the bar to see Inuzami holding Iolanthe._

_"Avery. What on earth is going on?" she asked. Inuzami dropped Iolanthe on the counter top and took a look at the pubs owner._

_"Well--well you see mum, Iolan was starting to have a brawl with Inuzami and Inuzami didn't to, but Iolan went ahead anyway." Avery lied, beading with sweat._

_"Nah ah. Avery can't leave, right mum?" the boy pleaded. The woman looked down, almost as if she was about to burst in tears. "Mum!?"_

_"Leave it boy! She's sick and still bedridden, don't be a burden to your mother." said Inuzami. Iolan tightened his fists._

_"If I can't make you stay her Avery! Than ill join your crew too!" Iolan shouted. Everyone stared in disbelief as the young boy had declared to join his older brother on the seas of adventure. Though after a few seconds, they began to laugh hysterically except for Aver who only sighed and smiled and the boys mother, who was sighing as well and very tired._

_"You join my crew!" Inuzami mocked, pointing at young Iolan. "Your too weak to be a pirate and you have a devil fruit! You'll just sink to the bottom!"_

_Iolan stood his ground. "So! The Hoshi Hoshi no mi can beat anyone! I even tattooed myself to keep you here bro!" cried Iolan. He pointed a finger at the tattoo of a long snake running up his arm, once he rolled his right sleeves up._

"_Your such a child, if you really want to prove yourself to your bro, than I advise you to stab yourself in the eye." said Inuzami. H e began to chuckle as the rest of his crew joined in on his teasing and fun. Quickly, Iolan snatched out Avery's hidden dagger and struck himself in the right eye. He rushed it back out and held back a moan, wincing as blood oozed out the sockets. Everyone gasped and the brother's mother ran over to Iolan, in the blink of an eye and kneeled in front of him._

"_Iolanthe. My baby are you ok?" she asked. She placed a hand on his shoulder and another brushing the bangs off his forehead, but Iolan brushed her off and stared to Inuzami. The two held a moment of silence glaring sharp daggers._

"_I did it! Now let me join my big brother!"_

"_Yeah you wish."_

"_Huh? But you said-"_

"_You don't really think I need a little brat like you." Inuzami growled. "I'm a pirate and I have no time for kiddy games." He continued and pushed past his shocked with fear crewmates, heading to the door and with a deep bow, Avery followed like the others._

"_Iolan why? Why?" his mother asked, desperately. Iolan shedded his tears and bowed his head on his mothers shoulder. She placed her pale hand on his hair and closed her eyes, praying for her eldest son to leave and accomplish his dreams._

(-----)

Seven years later, standing by the harbor and setting his brown eyes on the new horizon, Iolan stood with his arms against his chest. He wore a brown short sleeve jacket unzipped and only reached half his chest, black trunks and a red eye patch for his left eye. He also wore sandals and had a lime green backpack, his tattoo was also visible. Iolan smiled as the sun was just a few distant away.

"Iolan!" someone called out. He turned around to face his okama best friend, Aimez Marin. Aimez wore a black and blue checkered short sleeve shirt, no sleeve light pink sweater, blue jeans and black boots. Aimez has silver curly ringlet hair reaching to the end of his neck and sea green colored eyes. The older looking boy ran up to Iolan, who suddenly also had a grey backpack in his hand, clasping the straps. "So you didn't forget about me." he smirked.

"Don't be stupid Aimez. You're my buddy and honorary nakama." Said Iolan.

"Good." Aimez scoffed. He paced over to Iolan and swung an arm around his shoulder, casting a cheeky grin. Iolan grinned as well and pushed Aimez off him, running towards the dinghy. "You bastard! How dare you leave behind the most beautiful thing you ever laid your eyes on! You idiot!" he screamed, running after his buddy.

The new age of piracy has now set sail and casted it's flag in the glowinr rays of the sun. Birds fly north towards the red line, as marines and pirates follow them to the stories of romance, adventure, treasure and the acts of ruthless revenge. As the Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy has said, "Those who are seekers can sail for the life of a pirate, but those who can not see the light on the sea and can't say to anyone 'Dont you see it?" can not become a pirate!"

**A/N: **Thank you for reading this new story and stick around to for the next chapter. Here are the latest crewmembers:

**Iolanthe "Iolan" Gered - **17 years, Captain

**Aimez Autruche- **19 years, First mate/Log keeper

**Name: (Full Name)**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Specialty/Position: (Thief, Marksman, Navigator, Swordsman? What is your Character good at and what would their position on the crew be?)**

**Race: (Please, Canon One Piece Races only)**

**Devil Fruit/Weapon/Attacks: (Devil Fruit are not required. Please make a list of attacks/weapons used)**

**Physical Appearance: (Be as descriptive as possible, please)**

**History: (Again, descriptive is good)**

**Personality: (Include positive traits, negative traits, hobbies, fears and whatever else you can think about.**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Dream:**

**Other: (Anything else you can think to add)**


	2. Travel to Aki Kingdom Part 1

**A/N: ** Hows it been? Long, tiring and annoying. Anyhow, why don't you guys take your bored minds and enjoy this chapter, that'll put some entertainment. No? Then why are you reading this?!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece or anything affiliated with it.

* * *

**Yosh!**

**Travel to Aki Kingdom Part 1**

**Lucky Roux can play her cards right!**

**

* * *

  
**

**T**he cloud in the sky casted a dazed gaze in Iolan's eyes, as hunger consumed him to drooling and possible faint. Beside him, Aimez was busy eating honey noodles with chopsticks. After the two's argument over the last cup of noodles they had left, Iolan had lost and well, you know the rest. He cringed at the sound of Aimez slurping a strand of noodle in his mouth.

"You know this wouldn't happen if you'd had shared. But noooo." said Aimez and placed his empty cup between his legs. The two had blank expressions and continued to secretly stare each other down, wondering which one would give up. "This is so childish, I don't have time for this."

Aimez dug in his bag and pulled out a sheet of paper with goals written on it. He checked a small box off with next it that said 'Beat Iolan in an argument on your fist adventure'. "Check." he grinned, but frowned once he ran over the next box. "We need to find an island, or even civilization."

"Your telling me. I feel like I'm gonna die of hunger!" Iolan complained. "_Die of hunger!" _he than repeated, Aimez rolled his eyes. "What kind of island do you think we'll come across?"

"One full of food, shelter, boats that are being selled and hopefully, Ladybugs. Maybe." Aimez replied. Aimez had a thing for Ladybugs, not intimating but interesting. Iolan than threw a coin up and it landed on the back of his hands. Aimez raised an eyebrow.

"Heads I look around for a boat on the next island or tails, I stay here and you check out the place instead." Iolan said. He smirked when Aimez nodded and there the coin up. Then, it slapped the back of his hand and he turned it over to reveal heads. "Yes! In your face, I get to do an adventure." he gloated.

Aimez sighed and his face fell to his hands. After a few seconds of listening to Iolan's gloating, he raised his head to speak. "If your gonna find us a boat, it has to be big and able to fit more people for later, like eight or seven rooms could work. Oh! And don't forget it has to have a crows nest and a creative mast. If you could find a boat with a mast."

"Don't worry, I'll remember." Iolan assured him and gave the thumbs up. Aimez hesitated for a minute but boosted his confidence on his way to his laid back captain. "Look a school of fish!" Aimez nodded and smiled agreeing with him. "Let's eat them!"

Aimez's smile vanished into a devilish grin. His eyes twinkled with satisfactory and mischievous. While Iolan shivered in fear of his friend's strange change in mood."Yeah. Let's eat them and then barbecue them into fish sticks. Mwa ha ha ha!"

"Never mind. Lets eat on the next island." said Iolan.

(--)

The boys had stopped at the harbor of this new island. There was clearly nobody in sight, which made Aimez nervous for Iolan. Iolan stepped off the boat and left Aimez sitting with his legs under himself and silently watching Iolan. "I'll be back, but first I need to know the name of this island." Iolan said and placed his hands on his hips.

"Don't do anything stupid. I don't want any problems on our first island." Aimez warned. He crossed his arms and shook his head when Iolan gave him the thumbs up. "I'm serious! You better not get us in trouble!" Aimez shouted. Iolan turned around. "Iolan! Are you listening!"

"Yeah." Iolan walked further away from Aimez, as a sudden cloud of mist blocked his sight to see him. He walked further and was unaware of three figuers carefulley observing him. If you focused, two of the silhouettes held thin silver blades in their hands. Though, the third one was holding a wooden staff with the tip, a curved blade. "How strange for an island with houses and pubs to be so silent."

Suddenly, Iolan was knocked defenseless, and hit the ground. He prayed open one eye to see two purple haired girls, with lime green colored eyes. They wore pink no sleeve tank tops, pink shorts and blach boots that reached to their knees. The twins were holding an odd sword. It was a Shamshir, way different than a usual Japanese Katana. The two stuck the blades to his face, an inch to his nose.

"Woah." Iolan muttered. He rolled over to dodge a blow, with another strike, Iolan caught the swords between his feet. "Looks like your in a bind. Let me help you." he joked and pulled the blade between his feet, throwing the attacker against a wall. Iolan jumped up, putting a stanza of an unusual fighting style.

"Kami! You bastard, i'll get you for that!" the other lookalike female threatened. She charged over at Iolan, who had not move from his previous spot.

"Hoshi Hoshi Burn out!" Iolan shouted. His fist began to glow red, with a sock in the other attacker's stomach, she fell out and let go of her weapon. The other twin had than suddenly got up, Iolan turned around and caught her by the collar burning off half of her shirt and throwing her to the wall again. Kami than threw her sword. Iolan ducked and grabbed the two girls heads, smashing them together in pain. Iolan, however, was unaware of another opponent, who suddenly bashed him in the head with her wooden staff. "Aah!"

The woman appeared to have light brown hued hair, wavy and long. The color of her eyes were blue, large and innocent and her lips were cherry colored, as freckles laid on the bridge of her nose. The woman wore blue ripped jeans, black & white no sleeve crop top and a long sleeve yellow thin hoodie, that was unzipped. Though, to notice there was steel elbow blades located tied onto her elbow and she also held a helmet in her left hand.

"Kami, Len. Wake up." she ordered. Kami kneeled in front of her and turned to see Iolans unconscious body. "Your not badly hurt are you?"

"No. But I think Len needs to be treated, there's a burn on her and a huge gash that's bleeding." Kami said. The other woman nodded and grabbed the back of Iolan's collar, while Kami grabbed Len's leg after dropping her weapons and the two dragged the comatose away.

(--)

Aimez stood by the dinghy, waiting for Iolans return. He darted his eyes around the mist covered area, his eyes widened once he saw a figure walking out of the mist over to him. Ainez pulled one leg behind him and held a fist. Though, the figure revealed himself to be an old man with dark eyes and wearing a dark blue robe. Aimez unleashed his fist and mouthed an 'O' in surprise, until the old man began to cough, that 'O' transformed into a grim frown.

"What do you want old man?!" he impulsively asked, placing his hands on his hips.

The elderly man walked closer to him. Distrust filled Aimez's head, making him back up into the boat. He clenched two fists and held his teeth together, the elder walked closer and closer making Aimez feel highly uncomfortable. "Stop right there!" he ordered. The old man halted. "You dind't answer my question."

The elder tilted his head. "Are you a traveler?" he asked, his voice was weezing.

"Yeah." Aimez responded.

"That's not good. King Romano will surely come after you." he said.

"King? The only king I know that exists in the East Blue, is on Candy Island. Though, there was a king on another island five years ago. Could this be the island?!"

"This island is named Aki Island." the old man nodded.

"You said the king will come after me because i'm a trespasser. I have a freind, who arrived with me, you think you can show me the way around to the castle?" Aimez asked. The elder grinned largely and nodded, that made Aimez smile as well. "Alright!"

"But, I can't walk that well sir. My back is broken and I am too old to walk a long trek to an old pointless castle" The elder mourned. Aimez's twitched in annoyance and he sweatdropped, walking over to the old man and held out his back, squatting. "Hm."

"Get on my back, dude. I gotta go save my nakama." Aimez said, pointing his thumb to himself. The old man hung on his back, holding on to his shoulders with his legs dangling down. Aimez sighed and the two began thier journey for a rescue for a nakama. "Hey old man, what's your name?" nobody answered him, Aimez sighed and turned his head. "Yaaaaaaah!" he screamed. The old man was sleeping on his shoulder and drooling. "Get off me!!"

* * *

**A/N: **Well that's it folks, stay in this week for another new chapter or maybe two. Marianna Roux is owned by **beyond-the-oaks. **Love you all and remember to review! I'll get mad if you dont! The old man i owned by me, but the island name and plot idea is also owned by **beyond-the-oaks.**

**Inglory out!!  
**


	3. Travel to Aki Kingdom Part 2

**A/N: **I'm way sorry for bailing out on you guys, but keep on reviewing. All so, happy holidays, though i'm sure i'll be making chapters out by Christmas. I hope the fanfiction is not going about to quick, but i'm enjoying myself quite much and I hope you are too. This was supposed to be out by Thursday, but i've been super-busy. The next chapter is luckly also done, so stay tuned and review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece or any items affiliated with it.

* * *

**Yosh!**

**Travel to Aki Kingdom Part 2**

**The Flawless Battle; Enter the Second**

* * *

Iolan started to drift back into conscious, right before he awakened his eyes. During this maimed action, he tried to feel his hands and arms. He discovered he was lying on a white bed with red and blue bedsheets, Iolan felt warm and possibly safe. Though, he had then felt a hand brush past his own. Jolting up and panting, he came face-to-face with Marianna Roux, quirking an eyebrow.

Who was this lady? He first thought and where am I?. Iolan was about to dip his legs outta bed, until Marianna suddenly held him back down. He looked over to an open window, showing it was still the afternoon(Though it was a bit hard with the mist in the way.). Iolan looked over to Marianna's face. "Where am I?"

"Aki Island, the Aki Kingdom is just a little further from here. This is a farm, my home or rather me and my famalie's home." she answered. Iolan snorted and turned his head around, to not look at her. Marianna took a long sigh and stretched her hand out, to take a cup of orange juice off the small table beside him. "Can you tell me your name?"

"My names Iolanthe Gered, but everyone calls me Iolan. Whats your name?" Iolan asked. Marianna looked down nervously and stared back into his hazel brown eyes.

"My names Marianna Roux. I'm known as the 'Navigating prestige' around here." Marianna replied, placing her hands on her lap.

"That means you know how to navigate and skilled in cartograph?" Iolan questioned. Marianna nodded. "Then join my crew?!" he jumped up, off the bed and landed before her, now noticing she was seating on a chair.

"Join your crew? Sorry buddy." Marianna apoligized, folding her arms on her chest and resting her eyes. Iolan began to pout, once Marianna saw this, she chukled. "I've got responsobilities. I don't have time for piracy, these days, the only ones who have time for that lifestyle are those who can only be careless and not observent of others safety."

Iolan shook his head and sat back down on the bed. "That's not true. A life of a pirate is the life of dreams. The Pirate King said so himself, my brother gave me an old article about his execution." Iolan explained.

Marianna nodded. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." he replied unfazed from his own happiness.

"What is your dream exactly?" she questioned. Iolan shrugged his shoulders and stared up to the blue ceiling.

"My dream. My dream is to be famous, to show the world how great I am and even make it in history as the greatest pirate to ever set the seas!" exclaimed Iolan, stabbing a fist into the air and looking up. Marianna made a slight giggle which jerked him to stare back to her. "What?"

"Thats an over zealous dream, don't you think?" Marianna asked, cupping her chin.

"No." Iolan simply put. Just then, running in, was Kami. The girl had stopped by the door entrance, stared at the two and gasped once she saw Iolan, lift himself up more. "Hi there." he greated, waving his hand at Kami. Marianna put his hand back down and under the blue sheets.

"What's going on here Marianna? Why dind't you tell me he was awake?" Kami suspiciously asked, placing her arms against her chest. "Your not hiding anything from, are you?" Kami pressed on and leaned her shoulder onto the side of the doorway entrance. She began to eye her abondoned sister.

Marianna stood up. "I sorta forgot. Besides, its no buggy, he seems alright." Marianna explained. She walked over to Kami, who looked the other way, feeling betrayed. Kami turned to see her sister smiling, so secure.

"He could be tricking you! Trying to take you out when your not looking!" cried Kami. She wiped a tear with her fist and lighly punched Marianna in the left shoulder. "Don't you get it?! Your just a tick in Vincent's riegn and now he wants someone to kill you! The villagers wouldn't even care though!"

Iolan looked over at the window. Marianna had then pressed her hands on both Kami's shoulders, the green haired girl gasped and looked into Marianna's eyes, noticing the trust in them. "You can't always be so cautious and not trust your instinct. I'm your sister, i'm here for you and your here for me. Right?"

Kami nodded. "Can you go get some things at the store. We've run out of milk, bread and eggs." said Marianna. She handed Kami the list and she took it in return. Kami turned away, facing the outside, while Marianna had turned her attention to Iolan. Unknowing to the two, tears had started to trail down her face.

(--)

Aimez and the old man had decided to sit close to a tree and drink a cup of sake. The two were clearly tired of the strides towards the castle and wanted to relax, for a while. The two men took a deep sigh and looked over at each other. "May I ask you a question, young man?" the old man asked. Aimez turned over to him and nodded. "Where did you come from?"

Aimez than, lifted his hands behind his head and leaned against the tree. "I came from a small village name Fuschia. But if you wanna be exact, i'm a prince, of another land. Though I can't tell you what its called, i'd have to kill you." Aimez spoke. He took a sip from his cup. The old man nodded and took another sip as well. "May I ask you a question?"

"But ofcourse." he replied.

"What is your name? You've never told me yet and its really bothering me." Aimez said.

"My name is only addressed to myself, but you could call me, Viejo." Viejo responded. Aimez raised an eyebrow, in question.

"Is that your last or first name?"

"Thats not of your business! All that matters is to find your friend as quick as possible." Viejo responded. Aimez nodded and gasped, which resulted in Viejo staring at him intently. Aimez, in a quick pace, stood up. "Now, what is the matter with you?!" Viejo impatiently asked.

"The fog...its slowly disspearing. Why is it leaving?" Aimez placed his arm out, waving it around to dismiss the thick frog. Though, he had failed as it started to leave the two and float somewhere else, behind them. The Aki Islands shopping district, Tienda central. Aimez's eyes grew large while Viejo began to walk further down the hill, heading back to the village. "Wait for me!"

(--)

Kami ran down the sidewalk ergently holding a plastic bag full of nesscisties and glaring daggers at anyone who passed by her. She had noticed the mist was starting to evaperate, which was not a good sighn. She had also noticed looking above, the pink clouds and mid-bright sun was being seen. She halted her running.

"Hey! Is the King here yet?" she asked a random passbyer. The man gave a sharp nod, which made Kami inhale her breath and gave the woman a glare. The woman had ran off once Kami turned her back on her and began walking away. Her steps began to echo across the street, since nobody was out anymore.

Kami had stopped and took a look back, to see the fog clear up behind her. Than, out of nowhere, a man had walked out of the mist behind her, startiling her to spin around. The man had black long hair and orange tinted eyes, he also had a thick curly mustache, for some odd reason he resembeled a dog. The man wore a red short sleeve shirt and dark green baggy pants, he also wore a white furry longsleeve coat that landed at his ankles.

"Well, what do we have here?" he sneered. He approached followed a bubble-gun pink haired woman, a darkskinned man with dreadlocks and another man plainly wearing a blue baseball cap. The four crowded the young girl, even though they can see she wasn't armored. "Where's that 'Oh so majestic sister' of yours? Usually, she comes with you into town."

Kami frowned at his words. About to reach into her pocket for a dagger, it was too late. The mysterious man had pierced her ribs, with a clean katana. Kami's mouth went agape, as she was stunned at the fact she was attacked. Kami toppeled towards the ground, once the man snatched back his katana. "Vincent?" the pink haired girl asked. Vincent turned to her and handed her his sword.

"Your a sick man, Vincent." muttered Kami, spitting blood out her mouth. She struggeled to make herself stand up and defend her own justice. Though, Vincent pressed a foot on her head, pressing her into the dirt and earning a grunt from the young girl. "You bastard!"

"Stop acting like your brave. The only one brave around here is me, your precious King Vincent." Vincent said, squishing her hand into the dirt. Suddenly, a flying object jabbed into his head, causing Vincent to lift his foot off Kami's head. The man stumbled, almost running into one of his crewmates. "Who the hell did that?! Show yourself!"

Stepping out to reveal themselves was Marianna Roux. The girl was wielding two strings, each attached to a wire, that she held in her hands. She was eagerly spinning it around aside her and grinning devilishly, actually intimidating Vincent a little. "Step away from the girl, Inu-hito." Marianna insulted.

"You!" Vincent shouted and directly pointed at Marianna, who was now smirking. "I've had enough of your rebillious actions! Kill her!" Vincent ordered. The first one to move was the man wearing the baseball cap, he took out a bat and charged at Marianna. Luckly, she dodged it with extreme grace and spun the disk from her right hand.

"Tori capture!" yelled Marianna. The right Tori was able to tie around the handle of the bat, making Marianna pull him along. Unexpectedly, the pink haired woman had crossed her arms and spreaded her feet apart, ready to use some attack. "Kiri Kiri imobolize!" the woman shouted, holding her hand out and spreading her fingers apart. A steam of thick gas, esscended from her fingernails, moving forward towards Marianna. Marianna had tried to throw the left Tori, but found out she was imobolized from her feet to her knees, which surprised her. The fog had gathered around her wrists and neck, slowly choking her. Vincent had the mind to walk up to her and he did. As soon as he was close enough, the fog griping her neck had dispersed in exchange for his hand to choke her. "Ugh."

"You little wench." Vincent threatened. He aimed a fist straight for her cheeks, though Marianna flenched, it never came. Vincent's face was bashed by a fist, a red hot sizzling fist and porpelled him spinning, to hit a tree. Marianna gasped at the sight before here as she dropped to the ground on her knees. It wasn't just her, anyone passing by had also stopped as well and Vincent's crew.

Standing in front of Marianna, was none other than a very pissed off Iolan, cracking his knuckels. "Iolan." Marianna said, standing behind him and about to rest her hand on his shoulder. Just then, Iolan looked back to her, grinned and gave her the thumbs up in return Marianna smiled. She rushed to Kamis side when Iolan directed his attention to a fallen Vincent.

"What kind of Leader attacks an innocent civilian?!" Iolan shouted. Vincent sat up, straigtning his shirt and fixing his eyes on Iolan's repulsive state. Iolan began walking over to him and lifted him up from his collar, frightning the man. "Tell me, what do you desire the most; Treasure or the sake of your villagers?"

"Treasure, ofcourse!" Vincent shrugged his shoulders.

"Wrong answer. Kora Kora Fist!" Iolan yelled while shaking his hand. After, he punched the man in the fist, which sended the man porpelling to a small pub and leaving red print of a hand, on the side of his fist. "You must be wondering 'what the hell was that'. I have eaten the Kora Kora no mi. Ever drank Cola, well, i'm like that, if I shake I could force that into an attack for my hands, feet, head or even to fly. But what makes it better, is that I could even repel an attack somtimes from my enimies right back to them. Its the carbon, unfortunetly I don't like drinking Cola much, but I do like cofee!"

"Enough of this! Lavender finish him!" Vincent ordered. The pink haired girl from earlier named Lavender, nodded and crossed her arms again.

"Kiri Kiri mirage!" she called out,raising her hands to the sky. Suddenly, a cloud of gas blocked Iolan's vision towards Vincent. He gritted his teeth and took no time to think this through, ran through the cloud succeding in finding Lavender, surprised to his 'wits'. "How did you figuer out?!"

"Figure what out? I only took my instincts." Iolan replied.

"Iolan!" someone had called out. Iolan jumped and looked around, only to stop to his left to see Aimez, Viejo, and Len(who's chest was fully bandaged.). "What the hell are you doing?! Dind't I say to stay out of trouble and find a boat so we could continue our journey!" Aimez bickered. Iolan dug his pinkie in his right ear, trying his best to ignore Aimez. Aimez than placed his hands on his waist, than sighed. "You never listen to a darn thing I say. You just do whatever you please, oh well, it's your probelm now. Do whatever you like and have fun!"

_"I swear that gut has some sort of multiple personnility disorder." _Iolan thought, reaching in his pocket to take out a red star.

"Alright lets do this! Hoshi punch!" Iolan shouted. He pushed the star onto Lavender's belly, unnoticed which made the woman shriek in pain. She collapsed on the ground and Vincent stood over to protect her, than Aimez noticed the fog dissapear and reveal the bright sun and pinkish clouds. He smiled and looked downward to Iolan.

"Gramps do you think this village will be safe again?" Len asked, facing Viejo.

"Gramps?! Crap-geezer! You're related to this angel!?" Aimez exclaimed which served him a whack on the head by Viejo. "Ouch!! What you do that for?!" he asked, rubbing his head to soothe the pain.

"Yes. Len here, is my Grandagther, her parents died five years ago due to this man." Viejo explained. Aimez nodded and looked back to Iolan. "It looks to me Kami is hurt. I wonder how well Marianna can take this any longer." Viejo spoke to Aimez, who nodded.

"Kami!" Len yelled and ran over to her two sisters. Iolan strolled over to Marianna and kneeled down to her lowered level,(She was busy cradling Kami's head on her lap.)

"Glad I could help you fix your probelm." He said and left without, getting to say anything to Aimez, who had than followed.

(--)

Marianna softly tip-toed out her house and silently sut the door, with out any effort. She spun around, lofting her red bookbag further on her shoulder and gripped her orange siutcase tighter. She was now wearing a short sleeve unzipped yellow hoodie, that was helping her crp top show off her bellypiercing and a Log Pose on her right wrist. Marianna sighed at the though of leaving her sisters without any saying of goodbye.

"Marianna?" Viejo asked. Marianna stared at him, forward and nodded. "So your going out to see and leaving this small farm all alone. Its a big world out there, for a small fish like you to be swimming with a bunch of clowns on the ocean." Viejo retaliated her indiffrent desicion.

"I don't care what you call them. I'm going to live the good life as full as I can and discover the secreat of the Sky islands!" she proposed. Viejo shook his head in annoyance and looked back at Marianna.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Marianna nodded. "When you do this, please promise me to achieve that dream and make it to **One Piece**, the legendary treasure?"

"Yosh!" she agreed and ran off towards the boys, who were kindly waiting for her. Upon running over to them, Iolan grinned and ajusted his eyepatch as Aimez shut his current novel he was reading. The two boys smilied for her greeting and Iolan swung an arm around her shoulders, showing her the dinghy. Marianna sweatdropped and Aimez laughed.

Now, a new member has joined the unnamed crew and adventure still awaits them, but what sort of travels will they embark next.

* * *

**Current members**:

**Iolanthe "Iolan" Gered - **17 years, Captain

**Aimez Autruche- **19 years**, **First mate/Log keeper

**Marianna Roux- **16 years,Navigator/Helmsman

**A/N: **Well, that took longer than I expected, but i'm glad its finally out. Please review and i'm still excepting characters. I hope this isn't taking slow and i'm beginnig to update faster, the next chapter is coming on it's way, probably coming out on Monday or Sunday. Have a Happy Holiday!

**Inglory-chan!**


	4. Enter Miroku Nagase!

It has been two days after the fateful battle on Aki Island. Marine officials had landed an hour ago to solve this case. Now, the Captain Collins group was busy on the case and questioning the civilians( though Kami or Len would ignore any of thier questions because of thier protection over Marianna Roux.). Down by the port, was Captain Collin and his loyal subordinate Julaft giving orders to his men, who were reporting. The two had put Vincent and his crew in the chanbers of thier marine boat.

Captain Collins wore a black shirt and jeans, underneth his marine uniform jacket, that had fur on the neck. The man was entirely bald and had a cheerful locked grin on his face. Julaft on the next hand, had blond hair with streaks of red and a menacing frown with a serious glow aroud him. He wore a yellow polo shirt, a blue and white stripped openead jacket with the kanji:** Marine **and blue pants. On the side of his pants were gold tiger-like claws, that were tied by a silver string to him. There was also a noticible scar, below his eyebrow.

"You-- see, sir" a marine officer stuterred, after taking a look at Julaft's face. "The civilians had said two pirates had come on the island-- and attacked King Vincent. Though, they did say the man was abusing his power and asked to strip him of his tittle as knig. Reports also say he killed the previous one, so he did not resigh."

"Fool!" Julaft shouted. " Stripping a king of his tittle is against the justice code! You tell those people down there, to stop being selfish prunes and be happy for what they have!" Julaft continued. He raised a fist and threatened it, to the petty officer before the man had ran off in fear. Julaft smiled in his thought of scaring the man, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. "That'll teach them."

"Now now Julaft. Do feel pity for the innocent, even though they didn't feel any for you, four years ago." Collins said. Julaft openead his eyes in depression and casted his half-lid eyes on the gold glowing ocean, giving a low sigh. "Why don't you join the men?"

Julaft shook his head. "I need to stay here and help you keep watch on port. Thats not only my reason, my acts are consisting me to not be around those losers or they won't follow any rules anymore." Julaft sighed again and turned his head to Collins, who now was laughing. "Ca--Captain Collins?!"

Collins had stop his bellowing and snickered at Julaft's panicked face. "They may be afraid of you, but they know better to leave a kind Captain like me. Besides, just like me, they want to stay and protect thier home; The East Blue!" Collins grinned. Julaft smiled and nodded.

"Right they do sir. Right they do." he agreed.

* * *

**Yosh!**

**Rose Island Bravery Part 1**

**Miroku Nagase Enters the Scene**

* * *

It was two days after the three-man crew had left Aki Island and now had just stopped thier boat next to the harbor on Rose Island. Marianna and Iolan had decided to leave Aimez for awhile, as he writes in his journal. The two were overlooking the green hills and deep blue sky known on Rose Island. The dinghy was occupied by Aimez and the other two gawked at the sight. Marianna had cut her speechless gaze and looked over at Iolan.

"Do you want to head on over to the ruins." Marianna suggested.

Iolan looked over at her and shook his head. "I need to search this island for treasure, not ruins! We left Aki Island two days ago and haven't been around civilazation, since!" Iolan shouted. He grinned at Marianna's now frowned expression, as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Not to sound like Nico Robin, but, those who don't respect the past are likely to repeat it." Marianna qouted. She took a step back behind Iolan and sighed.

"I don't get it." Iolan shrugged his shoulders. Marianna smacked him lightly up-side the head and turned to face the hills, that were set before her.

"Simply put; .Disrespect. The past." Marianna warned, making Iolan shiver in fear at her threatning approach. Marianna had than smiled sweetly and spoke again, in her usual voice. "The sea is vast to apprehend many cultures and races for the world. But only one can one can truly be called number one. And that one is who ever can become Pirate King."

"Minus your fasinating speech, madamoiselle. But, i've heard the past is only truly understood by historians or those who could read the Poneglyphes." Aimez spoke out, putting his journal and feather and ink in his orange square bookbag. He griipped the straps and walked over to the two. "And i'm totally starved without any sake."

"How could you think of sake at a time like this?!" Marianna barked. She turned around to Iolan and placed her hand under her chin, beginning to ponder. " Besides, to achieve any of our dreams we'll have to sail all the way to the Grand Line. We need crewmates, and I mean fast. I suggest, a docter and chef."

"Or a Entertainer!" Iolan cheered and jumped up and down. Marianna payed him no mind and decided to discuss this with First mate, Iolan instead.

"But firsts thing first, we need a boat. Lucky for us, there are blacksmiths known to occupy this town. We could try to ask around for any carpenters, or m aybe anyone who is sailing boats right now. Thank god its the afternoon, with that we could speak to most likely anyone!"

"Great. Lets start right away once we get to the town." Aimez said and rested his hands on his hips. Iolan nodded in agreement and placed his arms around Aimez's shoulders, who in return pushed it off. "Thats what you get for what you did four days ago!You traiter!"

Iolan sulked and stuck his tongue out at Aimez, who rolled his eyes for Iolan's child-like beheavior. Marianna giggled and nodded her head to Aimez, which means to follow her so the crew can begin thier 'boat searching' journey in Momiji town.

(--)

Down by a small shack, one young insipiring boy was mixing chemicals and had mechanics and blue prints lined up beside him. The boy had green skiers goggles on, eyeing the green liquid in the glass tube and shaking it lighly. His hair was dark blue and stopped at his shoulders, though it was preety shaggy and his eyes were sy blue, like the sky. The boy wore a fully zipped orange jacket, that had a red fireball imprinted on the back and wearing black shorts and a white sash tied to his waist. He also had grey ankle boots on. The boy examined the tube more.

"One drop, one mess up, could explode this house, into a thousand pieces." he murmurred. The boy poured an inch in the tube filled with purple liquid. The dyed colors had turned blue, beginning to bubble as the bot snorted and placed the tube along side the other two in its holder. He stood up and walked out the room, into another with a bed, dining table, refrigerator, two chairs and a bookshelf filled with books on topics involving mechanics. "What do I have to day? Lets see. Ah, here we are." he said and took out a bag of potato chips. As he was just about to pop the bag open, something stirred him into dropping it, which was---

**BOOOOOM!**

The boy ducked to the floor, covering his head as debris flew ontop his body. Nearly covering his head and the chips being crushed from the force of his belly, inwhich he sat up to look over. The boy smiled softly and began to laugh hard, as he looked entirely at his mess. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Looks like I did it again. Better clean this mess up." he decided, beforing grunting when standing up. He had then noticed a small cut across his cheek and two on his right, though his left hand was perfectly fine and his jacket was torn apart. "I think i'm gonna need to see Satsuki again. She probably is prepared by now."

Awhile later, the boy was quietly sitting on a white bed and peering out the window, his eyes glistened in the bright sun. The boy had now had a bandage over his cut on his cheek and a few on his hand, his jacket was no longer with him, revealing his short sleeve green shirt. The boy had took off his goggles and put them at the counter beside himself.

"Miroku, your all patched up." a voice had said to him. It was a girl, who was slender and two feet shorter than Miroku, with long black hair that reached her elbows and blue streaks running through. Her skin was lighly tanned and her eyes were blue, though held a serene look in them. She wore a purple tube top, deniem shorts, and pink flip-flops. She was extremely preety and Miroku knew in his heart, to say _she was the most beautiful person, he ever saw in his life_. The young girl approached Miroku. "Are you alright? You seem awfully quiet."

Miroku turned to her and beamed with delight. "Yup. Just peachy, don't you worry about me Satsuki. I'm alright, you should know that by now and since today is our first-meeting anniversary. I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner or lunch later today?" he asked. Satsuki looked at the round red clock, that hung by the window.

"Sure! I have time. My shift has just ended so I suggest we go right now because tonight, i'll be too busy to do anything fun. Medical needs are coming than quicker than usual and my mom's been busy taking care of those homeless children." Satsuki said and squeezed her pink washcloth of water.

"I was going to ask you about them, but I see you've just cleared that up." Miroku said, pushing himself to stand up.

"I never took you as the fatherly type, Miroku." Satsuki chuckeled. Miroku raised an eyebrow in question and rested his hands on his knees. "Don't look at me like that, you know what I mean. You've become so fatherly towards those children for the past four years. Sometimes I wonder if I could even stand a chance to be so famous around her as you."

Satsuki gasped once she felt him, use both his hands to cup her chin affectionly. "You are famous around here. We know you because of your kind and honest nature, your spoken words to the public." Miroku encouraged her and used his thumb to rub her chin, softly in circular motion. The two looked into each others eyes, noticing the hint of love. Until the moment was ruined by a child's cry for help. The two jumped away from each other.

The young boy wore a black sweater and red jeans, he had orange colored hair and a red backpack on. He bursted in the room and suddenly, hugged onto Mirokus leg, wailing in distress which caused Miroku to grow slightly uncomfortable and looked over at Satsuki. Satsuki nodded and smiled sweetly.

"Ok. Ren, tell me what happend." Miroku ordered, staring down on his leg. Ren jumped off and looked Miroku straight in the eye, still shaking and sobbing in fear.

"I saw--I saw-- A scary man with one eye and a dragon tatoo on his right arm. Hes in town and at the old pub, not far from here!" Ren sobbed, rubbing his balled hand on his left eye. Ren stopped once he saw Miroku beginning to leave out the window(actually jumping over it.).

"I'll come pick you up in a bit." Miroku said and held his arm out for Ren, to jump over and land safely in. He and Ren looked at Satsuki, who was starting to laugh and gave a curious bore to her. "Whats wrong?"

Satsuki shook her head twice. "Fatherly?_ Right."_ she grinned when Miroku rolled his eyes and left the medical clinic to Satsuki and her mother. The boys were walking down the cut grass with Ren sitting comfortly on his left shoulder and Miroku heading over to an underground door. The two snickered as Miroku carved it out and unlocked it, opening it to reveal a black giant mallet. "This will probably solve your problem." Miroku said.

(--)

Iolan, Aimez, and Marianna were stepping out an old pub because they were thrown out, since they were suspected to be piates. The trio stopped by an off lamp post, (Aimez leaning on it, Iolan standing beside him, and Marianna close to them, but looking far off view to thier sorroundings.). Iolan groaned in annoyance. Iolan and Marianna both focused thier eyes on the lamp post.

"Just perfect!" Iolan whined. "Now we have to go find another resturant! Way to go, Aimez"

Marianna's face boiled in anger. "Enough of your constant whining! We'll first ask around about anything unusal going around this island."

"Ok." Iolan agreed. "Should we go and find those ruins first?" Iolan asked, pointing at Marianna.

Marianna smilied. "Not now. We need all the strength we could have. Espically you captain, you matter the most to stay alive and keep the crew's name up." Marianna said. Aimez nodded agreeing with her well-being. Iolan moved his eyes over to a small stand selling fresh cofee and other bakery delights.

The trio failed to notice Miroku and Ren hiding behind the nearest cornor. The two eyed them suspiciously and nodded, once looking over at each other and suddenly stepped out the shadows, to reveal themselves. Iolan, Aimez, and Marianna darted thier eyes to them. Miroku smirked, not long before revealing his huge mallet, he was now leaning on. All four stared at each other in complete silence.

"Your scaring kids just for the hell of it?Right?" he inquired. Aimez raised an eyebrow and Iolan did too. Just than, Miroku swung his hammer towards Iolan and in the neck of time, Aimez blocked it with his open palm. Miroku and Aimez stared into each others eyes, waiting for one to make a move. "Tell me your names?"

Iolan grinned. "Iolanthe Gered. But everyone calls me Iolan, you may call me that as well." Iolan replied.

"Aimez Autruche." Aimez said. Marianna stepped up.

"Marianna Roux. All three of us are pirates, one trio crew. No boat, no name, and no flag unfortunetly." Marianna explained. She held her hands up in defense, easing it just below her chin. "We havn't done anything to anyone. We just got here and believe me, were good pirates."

Miroku blinked and looked between each three, he shrugged his shoulders after and took a bow. Iolan and Marianna had reapeted his actions, although Aimez stood there and smirked, clueless on his own mannerism. Once Iolan and Marianna stood back up, Iolan pushed Aimez's head down, forming a quick bow. "My names Miroku Nagase. Expertise sniper and warrior of Rose Island."

"The hammer, whats with it?" asked Aimez.

Miroku looked over at his mallet. "I guess you noticed the small door on the front, huh? Well, I guess I should tell you. This mallet--" Miroku gestured and lifted it up onto his shoulder. "This hammer is called-- The Miroku Mallet. Although it looks really heavy, in which it is, the mallet in the inside is stored with all sorts of long range equipment."

"So, its good for melee attacking and shooting from long range? Impressive. Though, its no match for my Okama Kenpo." Aimez said, giving Iolan a wink. In return Iolan nodded and looked back to Miroku.

"Well Ren, what do you say?" Miroku said. The small unnamed pirate crew looked down beside Miroku, just taking notice in his young company. "I'm sorry." the boy mutterted. Miroku looked over at Iolan and the others. Suddenly, he jumped staring at the orange-tinted sky. "Oh man oh man! I'm late for my date! I mean buddy date."

"Who cares about that!? Join my dear crew of dreamers!" Iolan amtiously requested. Miroku frowned at his attitude, feeling to decline Iolan. Miroku scratched the back of his his head, nervous. "Whats wrong?"

"I mean, I do want to go out to sea, but, I have a role here. This village needs me and-- I suppose its my duty." Miroku frowned. Iolan folded his arms and shook his head, very furious and pressing on to the purposel. "Ya know, We could talk this over lunch! Thats if you guys are hungrey?"

"Are you kidding!? Ofcourse were hungrey, actually we've been hungrey all day!" Marianna shouted. She grinned and shuffeled Iolan's hair, who whined in protest and swipped it off. "You know a place, where we could dine?_ Without getting kicked out for being pirates." _Marianna questioned and formed her hands to a bridge.

"Yeah. I know a great place, but first I gotta stop by a certain clinic and talk to a friend." Miroku replied. He darted his eyes beside him, when he felt Ren tug on his pants. "Whats up little man?" Miroku sqatted to Rens size.

"What about me?"

"Why don't you go on home to your older brother, Urio. I bet hes worried sick about you." Miroku stood up and gave a nod to them(Mostly towards Iolan.) "Shall we get going, Captain Iolanthe Gered?" Miroku joked. Iolan sneered and pushed him, to start showing the way to a certain clinic.

(--)

Miroku slid open the japanese styled door, to reveal a white room with a small chandiler and a white counter occupied by Satsuki(who was bored out of her mind and waiting for Miroku. Actually, she was here because she took her mothers shift instead of the other way around.) Watching her tap her fingers onto the table in boredom, Miroku grinned. "Honeny, i'm home!" he greeted, walking in. Satsuki blushed and shook her head.

"What took you so long and wheres Ren?" she asked. Satsuki's breathing hiked once she saw Iolan, Aimez and Marianna standing by the doorway. All sorts of emotions filled her spirit; Uneasiness with Iolan, confusion against Aimez(due to his make-up) and a hint of jealousy sparked her body from looking at Marianna. "Who are they?" she asked, rudely.

Miroku chuckled. "This is Iolan Gered, Aimez Autruche, and Marianna Roux. All three of them are pirates and Iolan here is the captain. Hes here because I asked him and his crew to come with us to the date--er, buddy date. I know I don't ask alot, but, I need to discuss something with them." Miroku pleaded.

Satsuki looked at Miroku and gloomed, giving in to his puppy dog eyes. "Ok." she said and smiled watching him say a silent yes. Satsuki jerked her head to Iolan and bowed, as he did in return. "Iolan Gered. Right?" she asked. Iolan nodded. "Hi. I'm Satsuki and I work in the clinic here. I hope Miroku was no trouble, when he first met you all."

"Nah. Infact, he was really cool." Iolan said. Aimez sauntered to Satsuki and carefully lifted up her right hand, giving it a tender kiss. Unfortunetly, Satsuki gasped and caused everyone to stare at her, even Aimez. She upper-cut punched Aimez in the chin and staggered back, Aimez layed on the floor.

"Pervert!" Satsuki yelled. Miroku and Iolan sighed. "Don't just stand there Miroku! Help me!"

"Aimez isn't a pervert. A gentlemen, who wears expensive make-up, yes. But no pervert, well, he is perverted around older woman, bu your younger than him, so he wasn't being perverted. He will sorta fight a female, I guess because of his Okama based influence." Iolan said, beginning to be into thought. Aimez pinched his own nose, which was starting to bleed. "You ok?"

"No! I am not a pervert to children!" Aimez argued. He was handed a tissue by Satsuki and stuck two in both is nose holes. He placed his hands on his hips and looked terrifyingly upset. "This is why, I hate kids sometimes. Never could understand thier concept much!"

Satsuki ignored Aimez and looked at Marianna. "My names Marianna Roux, as you already know. Sorry about his actions, he did the same thing to me, but just ignore and accept it. Trust me, He won't flirt with you. I have a question about the ruins here. May I ask?"

"Sure, go ahead." Satsuki nodded. "Luck for me, Iv'e read them before."

"Have you ever heard of weatheria?"

* * *

**A/N: **Thats right! I left it at a cliffhanger, mwa ha ha ha! Anywho, sorry about this very late update, I truly am. Captain Collins is owned by **Kyosuke Shirobane **and Miroku Nagase and Satsuki are owned by** Munchlax Jr. **Remember to rate and review, that goes for you too, those who aren't sighed up for fanfiction.

**Inglory22-chan is out!!**


End file.
